<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jordan's Story by TheIrishNeko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197345">Jordan's Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIrishNeko/pseuds/TheIrishNeko'>TheIrishNeko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Original Character Works [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Character, Background Mafia Themes, Cats, Family, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Implied Mpreg, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Male Carrier!Verse, Married Couple, Married Life, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character, Planned Pregnancy, Post Mpreg, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIrishNeko/pseuds/TheIrishNeko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan and Tori Bishop were planning to start a family when their little dream came true. An original work with original characters.</p><p>Jordan's appearance. I've changed it to non-omegaverse<br/>https://tsushiarts.tumblr.com/post/630968395443191808/my-newest-fall-oc-jordan</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Original Character Works [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Telling The Husband</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!! Thank you for checking out an original work! it means a lot!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Jordan should’ve felt happy. He actually was, but instead he was nervous. After looking over his face in the mirror, his golden eyes fell to the single white object on the counter. It’s raging plus sign taunting him. Soon he’d have to tell his husband. The man was hesitant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had planned on starting a family at some point, but to happen so soon after the conversation, it was like he was already pregnant when they talked about it. The small clump of cells were already forming in his belly as the two talked in bed the other night, then making passionate love, excited to start a family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was hesitant because he knew exactly how his husband would react. His husband was a busy man in general, but was super excited to have children, something he dreamed of when he was a young boy. His husband was going to kiss him, spin him around, hug his flat middle, and thank him over and over again. Jordan blushed, already embarrassed by the actions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twisting the gold band on his finger, he knew that it was going to be okay. They were going to do this together. He grabbed the test and threw it into his bag and set off for work. Thankfully the two worked together, although not in the best setting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His husband owned a strip club and bar. The place was called Pounce, and mainly cat accented as his husband loved cats. They had a few bar cats for people who just wanted to pet cats, and were adoptable. The club was also LGBT welcome and a safe space for everyone. Sure there was the usual trouble with some gangs and mafias, but they too had LGBT members. Jordan himself was asexual while his partner was pansexual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jordan had taken the bus to the club as his husband took the car. They would ride home together once the club hours were over. The neon pink sign was coming into view as the bus got closer. He pulled the cord to let the driver know and soon the bus came to a stop. As he stood in front of the doors to the club, his nerves grew. He had to tell him tonight so they could come up with a plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger man was a waiter at the bar, and a waiter only. He still wore his wedding ring while he worked, an easy way out. If anyone touched him or tried to pull any move on him, they were sent to the owner’s office, aka his husband’s office, and never seen again. It was a dangerous game only a few people have risked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The time to tell his husband about the news never came. His husband was either busy or their shifts changed. Any time he had the chance, something else would pop up. Hiding the morning sickness didn’t work and he was told to see the doctor a few times which he did at one point when he was 7 weeks along, 3 weeks after finding out. So he put it on hold for a moment. His stomach was still flat and he had a while before he was showing. He was getting frustrated with the constant neglect and he was about to snap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How long are you going to be?" The snarky voice of his boss, Harley, the bartender, came from behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jordan looked behind him and sent him a look of death. He wasn't vocal himself, so a lot of his communications went through gestures or facial expressions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't be in here for much longer. It's rush hour. 5 more, then you need to return to work. That's it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jordan let off a growl as Harley left him in the disgusting bathroom. Sanitation rarely cleaned it, refusing to know what goes on in a strip club bathroom. Various substances covered the surfaces from cum, vomit and piss. Jordan had made friends with the nasty bathroom over the last couple of weeks. But now his boss was annoyed with his frequent trips. He managed through the rest of his shift and tried to calm his beating heart when his husband came down at the end of shift to close things up and place the cats back into their kennels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How was it Harley? I hope the boys kept up with this night's volume."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The owner, Tori Bishop, 35, had entered the floor in his maroon button shirt and dark slacks. His dark red hair was short and spiky and went well with his green eyes. He had a light beard that was neatly trimmed and pierced years. He was an attractive man but could also be scary. He rarely made a presence on the floor during hours, loving the idea of being a myth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Sure..." Harley grumbled as he cleaned the glasses. He brought one up to check the prints. "If you meant the boys had to pick up after the one who slacked off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jordan winced, guilt washing over him. Of course it was his boss to complain about </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm, was it Jordan again?" Tori grinned in a teasing tone, looking at the fish netted waiter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jordan looked away, his cheeks burning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How'd you guess?" Harley monotonously replied, setting his glass down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man shrugged. "What can I say? I've been telling him to see a doctor for weeks now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then make him go. You are going out with him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The owner gasped. "Offended! We're married!" He held up his left hand to show off his gold band. "Isn't that right my pumpkin?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jordan blushed harder, nodding as he too held up his hand, a matching band on his ring finger. He was shy all of a sudden. It was no secret with the staff that the two were madly in love. It was the patrons who had no idea, and also a big reason why Jordan was off limits. If anyone touched the owner's husband without consent, it was game over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So when are you two going to add to your little world?" Cali, a male to female waitress, asked, hopping up onto the barstool and twirling her pink hair around her finger. "I heard people are all over preg boys. Could also bring us business." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The owner frowned. "That's between us. If Jordan and I have a kid, then I'm taking him out of the club. I don't want disgusting pigs touching either of them." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jordan paused in his cleaning. Thankfully he was facing away from them, because at his husband's words, his face became increasingly pale. Little did his husband know, he was already pregnant, and sometimes he would receive those light touches to his ass and thighs. He just kept quiet about it because he needed business. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tonight. Tonight when they are home, Jordan is going to spill his secret. He can’t put this off any longer. But he also had to think of a response. He didn’t want to take time off or quit his job, they still needed the money. Sure they were stable, but the extra cash would be great to have especially when they were going to have a baby.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pumpkin, you ready?” The soft voice next to him scared him out of his thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yes. Let me get changed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tori frowned. “Babe… are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jordan hesitated for a bit, opening his mouth and closing it, his lips coming into a hard straight line. His right hand gripping his left arm, a pose he made when he was nervous or upset about something. This wasn’t the time to talk about it, so Jordan turned away and into the locker rooms to change out of his stockings and back into his sweater and jeans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once home, showered, and finally resting, the couple laid down in bed, Tori pulling Jordan closer. He wrapped an arm around his waist, kissing his husband’s neck. The air was a little tense between them, but it was going to be easy to resolve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if I’ve been a hard ass these past couple of weeks.” Tori started. “We’re getting into the summer season. I didn’t mean to ignore you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jordan didn’t move, just breathed. Tori didn’t push it, just rested his hand lower on his abdomen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you still want to try? I know we started a while ago. I just don’t want to pressure you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Jordan answered softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Tori accepted, letting him go, sensing his husband didn’t want to be touched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tori was respectful and always knew when Jordan didn’t want to be touched. He knew that the younger man wasn’t into the whole sex scene and the two really only shared those times if Jordan was up to it or if they needed a release. He knew it was a tough spot to talk about especially when trying for a baby. The thought of having sex heavily bothered Jordan and when they did it, he would be embarrassed the whole time and insecure. Sometimes it frustrated Tori, but he kept calm and worked with his partner on what Jordan wanted not what he wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m already pregnant.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tori’s head snapped to look at the back of Jordan. He started to sit up as did Jordan as he watched his husband get out of bed and walk over to his bag. He dug around for a moment before pulling out a capped test and a slightly wrinkled ultrasound photo. Jordan’s hands shook as he presented the items after he crawled back into bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man took a moment to contain his enthusiasm and took the items from the pale hands. He took the items with one hand and held the empty hand with another. The red-head took a good look at the items. A bright plus was on the stick and the other was a tiny grainy photo of a little clump of cells. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been wanting to tell you since I took the test, but besides being nervous, you’ve been busy. I even went to the doctor and got it checked.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tori was actually tearing up. He set the items aside and faced his husband. “Pumpkin, you know you can see me for anything. You can talk to me at any time. You know I’ll stop anything for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jordan blushed but looked down. “I know. I was a little scared. I’ve been happy, I’ve just never found the right way to tell you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanted to make it special didn’t you?” Tori chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jordan shyly nodded. “I couldn’t think of anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is special enough. It’s just the two of us.” Tori smiled. “Can I kiss you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without hesitation, Jordan agreed. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tori leaned in and passionately kissed him, Jordan kissing back. It lasted a couple of minutes before they pulled apart. Tori kissed his husband’s cheek then hugged him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m due in October.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our favorite season! My heart can’t take this! Pumpkin!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two continued to make out and giggle as they slowly fell asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>have some garbage</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tori was buzzing with excitement as he was holding the before shift meeting a week later. Jordan insisted they wait a little to tell the others, but Tori kept begging. He couldn’t contain the greatest feeling ever. He also wanted the staff to know so if anything were to happen, they would understand why. Jordan had also confessed the following morning of telling the news that Harley was being a pain in his ass when he had to go throw up because of the smells. Tori knew that Harley was a grumpy puss, but he would talk to him. Afterall, the team was about to experience a new side to their odd boss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Remember to promote our spring specials as well as showcase our kitties. We don’t get business just off drinks and strippers. Our adoptable furry friends are also helping our local shelter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A collective agreement sounded from the group. He fixed his clipboard before smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have one last piece of news, and this is important.” It caught the staff’s attention. “Jordan and I are expecting! So I need your help keeping an eye on him and our little Acorn. I’ll try to be on the floor during his breaks, but until we get to his 2nd trimester, he’s fragile. I asked him to take a break until the morning sickness subsided, but I can’t say no to my Pumpkin when he wants to continue working,” Jordan was red as a cherry, “But if you see anything wrong or off, please tell me immediately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jordan was happy that the news was being shared, but his shy nature, he just wanted to hide. He hated having attention on him or about him. He was there to work and that was it. The meeting was dismissed as Tori pulled Harley aside. Cali and a few other of his coworkers and dancers congratulated him before gathering their trays and letting the cats out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>An hour later the club opened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Regulars and newcomers arrived, the bouncer at the door guiding them to the smoking and non smoking sections. Cats weren’t allowed in the smoking section or allowed to be adopted by any smoker. Tori made it a rule, since cats still got second hand smoking and never wanted to harm an animal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Jordan’s first break, a small fight broke out at a table beside one he was serving and almost got knocked onto his ass from a shove. Cali jumped right in saving Jordan. She then proceeded to kick their asses and kicked them out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” The guest he was serving asked, offering a hand to help him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jordan took it. This was an acceptable touch so he took the hand and got to his feet. Cali returned instantly, fretting over him, her pink curls framing her worried face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One night in and you’ve almost gotten hurt. We should tell Boss.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jordan shook his head. “It’s fine. I really don’t need him breathing down my neck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But-” She started while Jordan collected his tray off the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cali I’m good. I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jordan continued to work his shift and when it came to lunch he was thankful to keep it down while a calico girl with bright green eyes came to curl up in his lap. He petted the soft fur and melted at the sight. The cat was a newer cat, only a year old and so sweet. She was shy with other cats and people, but had curled up with Jordan instantly. The kitty began to purr and nuzzle his belly merping at the affection she was getting. He knew right there that he wanted to adopt her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Never before had he or Tori been interested in adopting a cat, but for some reason, this cat was calling him home. Jordan started tearing up, overwhelmed with love for this cat. Harley was walking by from a bathroom break and paused, looking at the younger man, before looking down at the cat. He turned on his heel, then headed straight to Tori’s office. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in.” Tori  voiced as he was reading through a contract. The man across from him was an advisor from another group who wanted to use his bar as a neutral ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir… Jordan’s crying.” Harley announced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tori’s head whipped up to look at the older bartender. The 40 year old looked annoyed but also frightened. “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe it’s because of a cat, Sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The mafia member looked at the two of them with confusion. Tori began to worry as he took off his reading glasses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay here and keep an eye on him.” He turned to the member. “I will be right back. This is kind of an urgent matter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Harley took Tori’s place while he went down to the floor to see a few of his workers paused in their work to look at Jordan who was at a table with a half eaten lunch. Sure enough there was a beautiful calico on his lap, purring up a storm and stealing his husband’s heart. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Pumpkin, what’s wrong?” He asked as he approached. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s so cute!” Jordan sniffled as he continued to pet the cat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s adorable. But why are you crying?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Like a switch, he stopped. “I was crying?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Harley came to get me. Are you sure you’re okay?” He knelt down to pet the kitty who also warmed up to him, noting she was one of the newer cats to join after a few got adopted out.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jordan’s face was red. “Hormones.” He whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tori chuckled. “It’s alright Pumpkin.” He took his husband’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can… we adopt her?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You want a cat?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jordan nodded. “For the baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tori lit up. His husband wanted to adopt her for the baby’s friend! It melted his heart and he too was about to shed some tears, but he kept himself composed. “Absolutely. I’ll talk with the shelter in the morning and we can go shopping before our shift tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Her name’s Coffee.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Tori scratched the back of Coffee’s ears. “I have to return to work and so do you. Make sure you finish your lunch real quick. She’ll be here when your shift is over.” He stood up and kissed him on the cheek before turning to return to his office. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once back inside his office, he melted, telling Harley that his husband was adorable and that he loved him so much.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next day, Jordan and Tori got ready to do some shopping before Tori had his shift. Jordan wasn’t feeling too well so he decided to take the night off and prepare for Coffee. The younger man slipped on his baggy galaxy sweatshirt and black skinny jeans with white high tops. Tori threw on his black bomber jacket, light blue jeans and boots, a stylish set of sunglasses rested on top of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Tori asked as they gathered by the door. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jordan nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Acorn ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The younger lame rolled his eyes. “Yes.” He patted his flat middle. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Much like how his loving nickname by his husband was pumpkin, as he was born in the fall, the older man has dubbed their baby to be ‘Acorn’. It fit the fall theme since the baby was to be born in October. It found it way better than the common ‘Peanut’ name people used and he felt like he was already the greatest dad by giving the nickname.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The two left their apartment and went down to the adjacent parking garage to drive to the local shop. Normally they would walk, but with Jordan’s fatigue, Tori didn’t want to risk anything. They arrived at the pet store soon enough and the younger man was excited. Tori helped him out of the car and they held hands as they went into the store. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There were a few other pet owners and plenty of animals. The two walked to the cat section and started to fill up on a litter box, food dishes, scratchers, and plenty of cat toys. Jordan found a cool space themed cat bed and added it to their haul. The shopping trip lasted a couple of hours until they got what they needed and set back home. Over the next two hours, the two set up for their new kitty, until Jordan stopped. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tori.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think we should get a bigger place?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? We’ve got two bedrooms.” Tori shrugged as he put together a ramp scratcher. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, with the cat, I don’t think there is going to be enough room.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Pumpkin, the baby will take up that room, out here will be a bouncer until they’re a few months old.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He looked away from his husband, placing a hand on his flat belly. Their apartment was of decent size, but he wanted just a little more space. Something affordable of course, but more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather do it now while I’m not a whale. Then we can really decorate for a nursery.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you’re worried about?” Tori stopped what he was doing and walked over to sit with his husband, taking his hands. “No matter where we go, we will have the best nursery for Acorn.” He let out a sigh. “I’ll look and you can go look for places with two bedrooms, a nice neighborhood and close to the club. I need to be close to the neutral ground. I just signed another contract with another group-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“ANOTHER?!” Jordan pushed him away, standing up. “How many more are you going to let in?” He crossed his arms. The waiter really shouldn’t be saying anything as he was once a customer turned employee and now madly in love with the owner. But when he married Tori, the club also became his and the two worked on it hard to make it a safe space. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve only got 5, that was our 6th-”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“SIX!? Tori, what the fuck!?” Jordan shouted. “I helped you create Pounce into a safe space for LGBT people. I get that some mafia members are LGBT, but they are also dangerous. Mafias aren’t so accepting of LGBT people and making a contract with their gay members are going to put us, our people in jeopardy. Did you not even think about our lives? I’m fucking pregnant, Tori. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>work</span>
  </em>
  <span> there for fuck’s sake! </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They are getting dangerous and more fights are breaking out. Do you really want mafia members to start fights when I’m working and 7 months pregnant? I could get hurt, we could get hurt. You and I could get hurt. Pounce used to be a place where yes, anyone could get accepted, but people who wanted to gain that acceptance non violently!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, it’s business and we’re getting money like a membership for them to use our club as a neutral meeting place. Have you considered that rivals actually love each other? Secondly, you won’t be working there when you’re 7 months pregnant. I won’t allow it. Cali is right when we could get business from people’s pregnancy kinks, but I’m not going to risk you or Acorn getting hurt. That goes for other employees as well who get pregnant. People know now to order or touch you. They know what happens when they do.” Tori tried to defend</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“For fucks sake, Tori! You’re no better than the mafia! I’m also not some prize or golden statue that’s off limits. I know how to swerve my way out of an ugly bastard. And I thought you were supposed to talk to me about these things so I too can put in my two cents. You made me co-owner when we got married! I should also have a say in which gangster and which hoe we take in or kick out.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Jordan had enough at this point. He stormed past his husband and to their bedroom, slamming the door. How did a conversation about moving to a bigger apartment lead to an argument over mafia members? Oh right, contracts. He shed his clothes to wrap up in the blankets and let his emotions out so he wouldn’t be so stressed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's really no schedule, it'll be filled with ideas, prompts, etc.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>